How House Met Wilson
by happychica
Summary: See title.
1. Hello

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

"But there must be something you can do!"

House sighed. Why didn't his mother understand that yelling at the nursing staff was not going to help? The truth was he just didn't want to get better. Most 14-year-olds played with their friends, got in trouble, dreamt about hot, barely-dressed super models. With an overprotective mother and an emotionless colonel for a father, Gregory House hadn't made any friends, couldn't get in trouble, and had very little interest in girls.

'And Mom's surprised I'm depressed,' mused House. He could get better, but life in the hospital was better. Everyone here knew nothing of him, he could get away with murder, and nobody would suspect a thing. Hearing a door close, House glanced towards his own. A small boy, six at most, was crouching by the wall, watching the door intently.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you how to knock?" The little boy jumped, brown eyes snapping up to meet electric blue ones. 'He looks like a lost puppy,' thought House, studying the boy. He had soft brown hair and a kind face, but all kids that age looked kind. He was wearing a white shirt, black pants, and the cleanest sneakers House had ever seen. "You ever play outside?"

"Huh?"

"You're shoes," House pointed. "They're too clean."

"Oh," the boy looked down at the articles in question. "Mom doesn't like me to go outside and play. She says it's dangerous." 'It would explain how pale he is.'

"What's your name?

"James Wilson. Who are you?"

"Gregory House. How old are you, Jimmy?" The little boy giggled. "What?"

"Nobody's ever called me 'Jimmy' before." Standing, the boy walked over and crawled onto the chair next to House's bed. "I'm five. How old are you?"

"104."

"Really?" James leaned forward, his small hands gripping the bar on House's bed.

"Yup, and," House leaned towards the smaller boy. "I'm from the sun." James' eyes widened in awe, his mouth falling open. 'This is too much fun,' thought House.

"Does that make you a god?" whispered James, still staring at House.

"No, but-"

"But Mom says people who don't live on Earth are either angels or God. Did Mommy lie?" The small boy's eyes grew sad and he glanced down at his hands, sniffing. House growled inside. Why did he feel he needed to keep this kid from crying? 'I'm going soft.' Even as he thought this, House pulled the small boy onto his lap.

"Your mom didn't lie. She just…doesn't know about people like me. I'm…a…" House glanced around the room. His eyes paused on a sticker. "I'm a star!"

"But, you're sick. Can stars get sick?"

"No, but we can die." James' head shot up.

"You can't die!"

"Why not, all things die, even stars."

"But…but…but I don't want you to."

"So? It's not like we're friends or anything."

"We're not?"

"We just met, how can we be friends?" The boy shrugged.

"I just wanted one, and you're the only person I've met who I wanted to be friends with." House blinked.

"Aren't there other kids you know? Kids your own age?" James nodded.

"I don't like them."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just…don't." House studied the kid.

"Tell you what, let's make a deal. If we meet again in…oh, 10 years, at least, then we'll be friends."

"OK! But…do I have leave right now?"

"No, but I'm taking a nap." That said, House laid down and closed his eyes, feigning sleep. Feeling the small boy shift above him, House opened his eyes to slits and watched the boy. James was carefully shifting himself over to House's side. When he had reached his destination, he stretched out, placing his small head on House's chest. Moving carefully, still pretending to be asleep, House quietly slipped his arm around the boy's small waist. 'I just don't want him to fall off because his mother will be furious. Mine yells enough as it is.' '_Right,'_ argued a voice in the back of House's mind. "Stupid conscience," muttered House, finally drifting off.

A/N: I'm debating putting up a second chapter where they actually do meet…however many years later. Thoughts?


	2. Again

Disclaimer: They're still not mine…you would remind me!

A/N: Wow, I don't think I've ever gotten reviews that actually made my day. Thank you all so much! Site's being stupid, so I thought I'd thank you all this, cuz I know you'll see it. Thanks so much!

James Wilson was an easily excitable person. It had been both a joy and the bane of his existence ever since he could remember. When he was little, it was easier to forget when something didn't happen the way someone had said it would, but you don't forget things so much as you get older. Still, he couldn't really change when he really wanted something to happen. This morning was no different.

The night before James had dreamt of meeting a boy. It felt more like a memory, and he knew it was important that he remember the kid's name. The poor oncologist had spent the entire morning racking his brain for the child's name, but as the hours slipped by it became harder and harder for him to the dream, until by lunch he could only remember two things. The kid had had electric blue eyes and had claimed he was a star. And James had believed him.

Picking at his sandwich, it took the young doctor a few moments to notice he was no longer alone. Looking up, deep brown eyes collided with electric blue ones. James started, blinking owlishly. Sitting across from him was a copy of the boy from his dream, older, sure, but still, it had to be the same person. A crisp, authoritative voice cut through his numbed thoughts.

"This is Dr. Wilson. He's the head of the oncology department. Dr. Wilson, this is Dr. Gregory House. He's being transferred to our hospital to head a diagnostic team." Dr. Cuddy glanced over at the young man, curious as to his response. Usually he was overly friendly to new staff members, but he'd been almost rudely silent during this encounter. "I'll leave you two alone to get acquainted."

As Dr. Cuddy slipped away, James continued to study his new lunch companion. He looked and acted like the boy from his dream. And the name sounded familiar. 'I'll ask him something. Something only that boy would know. Either I'll make a new friend or he'll think I'm crazy.' James cleared his throat nervously, bracing himself for the man's reply.

"Are you a star?" The man stared at him. James' confidence wavered slightly, but he didn't say anything. After a moment, the man spoke.

"Now why would you ask that?" House wasn't looking at him like he thought he was nuts. He was watching him rather like a parent watches a small child when they've said or done something unexpected, but not entirely wrong.

"Ah, um, n-never mind," stuttered James; suddenly very sorry he'd asked. He quickly busied himself by moving his potato chips around his plate.

"Come on, Jimmy, answer my question." James opened his mouth to respond; then paused.

"I…I didn't tell you my name."

"Maybe Cuddy told me," responded House, leaning back in his chair.

"She only told you my last name." James watched the man sitting across from him, carefully taking in every thing he did.

"True, that is all she told me. But only Jimmy would ever ask that. I honestly didn't think we'd ever run into each other again."

"Are…are you sorry we did?"

"No." House reached forward and stole a few of James' chips before he could stop him. "I need a friend, according to the world. Now I have one." James watched House munch on his stolen prize, thinking. When he had finished, House looked up. "So you gonna show me around or what?" James smiled. Standing, he quickly threw his trash in the bin near their table, and the two men began waking back towards the hospital. As the neared the door, James' curiosity got the better of him.

"Were you seriously 104?"

_fin_


	3. Finally

Disclaimer: Still, not mine.

A/N: It's been forever, I know, but I wasn't really sure I wanted to post this originally. I hate when good things end badly and as you all seemed to like this, I would hate to disappoint. Here goes!

House sighed. He'd forgotten just how long a work day could feel. He'd worked at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital for years now, but usually the time at least passed at a reasonable rate. Today, House swore it had run backwards! Something was missing; something important.

"House?" _That's right; Jimmy had some stupid conference to go to. Really should talk to him about those._ "I knew you'd still be here."

"Did you now," asked House. "And how did you acquire this knowledge? The Almightily Cuddy? The Gossip Chain? My Ducklings?"

"My masterful powers of deductions." House blinked. "I'm your ride."

"I could've called a cab," replied House, hefting his backpack onto his desk. Wilson laughed as he watched House pack up.

"Why would you do that? A cab would require paying somebody. I'm free."

"This is precisely why I waited. Very good, your skills are masterful indeed." Wilson laughed again. House liked making Wilson laugh, though he'd never admit it. He never admitted a lot of things.

"Well, seeing as that's why you stuck around, how about I buy dinner? Just to shake things up."

"Alright, what're we getting?" Wilson thought for a moment.

"Mexican?" House grunted his approval as he moved past Wilson and our of his office, his grinning friend trailing a few steps behind.

sss

The two doctors had decided to do take out and eat their dinner in a nearby park. It was almost ten o'clock, so nobody was around. Even the squirrels had turned in for the night, leaving a very disappointed House. The diagnostician, having eaten his fill, was reduced to flicking his leftover rice at Wilson, smiling slightly ever time his friend twitched.

"I'm starting to sympathize with the squirrels," Wilson muttered, picking the miniature missiles out of his hair. He thanked God House had eaten all his beans. Sauce was a pain to get out.

Having run out of ammo, House stretched our on the grass and started trying to locate the big dipper. "Elusive little bugger," he mumbled after a few minutes, his electric blue eyes still scanning the heavens.

"What're you looking for?" asked Wilson, stretching out next to his friend.

"The big dipper; it's the only one I can never find!"

"It's right there." Wilson traced the pattern in the sky while House glared.

"Whatever, it's not so special." Wilson laughed. The two friends lay there as House pointed out all the different constellations he knew. They lapsed into a comfortable silence still watching the sky above them.

House was starting to doze off when Wilson gently nudged his shoulder. "Look." Opening his eyes, House watched as thousands of meteorites zoomed across the sky. He heard Wilson giggle beside him.

"What?"

"You didn't tell me you were having a family reunion. Can I come?"

_Fin_

A/N: This is the last installation I intend to write. It may be a bit delayed (more) due to a power outage that knocked out my internet. We shall see.. (OK, so it was all of a few hours, but still a delay!)


End file.
